


The Gang Steals a Van by Bittah_Wizard

by TheGirlintheBar



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Scooby Doo Fusion, Found Family, Friendship, Kidnapping, Multi, Mystery, Origin Story, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Stalking, The Scooby Gang - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, well sorta
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlintheBar/pseuds/TheGirlintheBar
Summary: [TRADUCTION] “Pourquoi les méchants doivent toujours choisir les endroits les plus louches pour mettre en scène leurs plans diaboliques ?” Murmura Lydia.“Ça fait part de leur esthétique,” répondit Stiles. “Autrement, comment les gens sauraient-ils que ce sont des méchants ?”Un AU dans lequel le Scooby Gang de Teen Wolf est en fait le Scooby Gang™.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 12





	The Gang Steals a Van by Bittah_Wizard

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Gang Steals a Van](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446306) by [Bittah_Wizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittah_Wizard/pseuds/Bittah_Wizard). 



> Titre : The Gang Steals a Van  
> Auteur : Bittah_Wizard  
> Disclaimer : Je ne fais que la traduction, l’histoire ne m’appartient pas.  
> Notes de la traductrice : Merci a Bittah_Wizard de le laisser traduire son histoire, hesitez pas a aller voir ses autres histoires sur AO3. Bonne lecture !
> 
> Notes de l’auteur :  
> Avec la participation de:  
> Mieczysław "Stiles" Stilinski dans le rôle de Sammy Norville Rogers  
> Scott McCall dans le rôle de Fred Jones  
> Lydia Martin dans le rôle de Véra Dinkley  
> Allison Argent dans le rôle de Daphné Blake  
> Et, enfin le dernier mais non le moindre, Derek Hale dans le rôle de Scoobert "Scooby" Doo   
> *donne un coup dans la chaîne stéréo, qui commence à jouer la musique du générique de Scooby Doo*

_ Me and you and you and me _

_ No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be _

_ The only one for me is you, and you for me _

_ So happy together… _

_ I CAN’T SEE ME LOV— _

Stiles se réveilla, serrant fortement son oreiller d’une main et frappant le bouton snooze de son réveil avec l’autre. Il grogna, encore à moitié endormi, battant frénétiquement ses jambes pour montrer à l’univers qu’il n'était pas content de sa décision de le réveiller si tôt. Se retournant sur le dos comme une étoile de mer, Stiles s'étira, son ventre s’arquant vers le plafond. Et avec un dernier soupir, il sortit du lit.

Il pénétra dans la salle de bain et regarda son expression fatiguée. Il ne devrait vraiment pas rester debout aussi tard à trainer sur Wiki. Après tout, il avait seulement voulu en savoir plus sur l’histoire des cônes à glace en gaufrette. Tout était devenu incontrôlable après cela. 

Comme d’habitude.

Stiles souffla.

Cela ne valait juste pas la peine de chercher comme la fois où il s'était renseigné sur les animaux tués sur la route.

Une fois qu’il ait eu fini dans la salle de bain, Stiles descendit dans la cuisine et lança la machine à café. Il savait à quelle heure son père était rentré la nuit dernière. 

“Juste quelques gardes de nuit, mon cul,” marmonna Stiles alors qu’il versait des cuillères à soupe de café torréfié Folgers dans la cafetière.

Pendant que le café commençait à percoler, Stiles remonta dans sa chambre. Il enfila un nouveau pantalon chinos marron et un t-shirt vert usé. Stiles se traîna à nouveau dans la salle de bain et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux qui avaient beaucoup poussé récemment. Ces cheveux étaient en fait un peu trop ébouriffés.

Il les arrangea d’une façon, puis d’une autre mais il ne pouvait pas décider ce qui était le mieux—ayant eu les cheveux très court toute sa vie, ne l’avait pas préparé à ce moment—donc il les laissa simplement comme ils étaient, savamment décoiffés.

Il fourra ses nouveaux cahiers et stylos dans son sac à dos, et enfila une paire de Converses noires. Stiles redescendit et enfonça un morceau de pain grillé dans sa bouche. Il attrapa ensuite ses médicaments et les avala avec un verre de jus d’orange—il laissera la capacité surhumaine d’avaler des pilules sans eau à des gens comme le Dr. Gregory House, merci bien.

Stiles rédigea une rapide note pour rappeler à son père que son déjeuner était dans le frigo et puis, il sortit prendre sa Jeep. 

Vérifiant l’heure sur son téléphone, Stiles remercia Quiconque Écoutait qu’il ait obtenu son permis de conduire pendant l'été. 

Le moteur démarra avec un cliquetis et une secousse, et puis Stiles fut en route pour le premier jour de sa seconde à Beacon Hills High.

* * *

C'était déjà le déjeuner quand Stiles se sentit réellement réveillé. Il était affalé à sa place habituelle près du chêne, grignotant un sandwich à la confiture et au beurre de cacahuètes, tout en regardant les gens.

Il le faisait seul évidemment, parce qu’il n’avait pas vraiment beaucoup d’amis. Il y avait bien Heather, mais elle allait à Beacon Prep. Et il y avait aussi Ben, mais il était de New York et ils ne jouaient ensemble qu’en ligne.

Stiles comprenait. Il le faisait vraiment.

Il était trop bruyant, trop sarcastique. Il restait sur le banc pendant les matchs de lacrosse. Il bousillait la courbe de classement. Il ne se laissait emmerder par Jackson—qui, pour se venger de Stiles qui lui avait cassé la gueule après qu’il ait essayé d’agresser Stiles derrière le râtelier à vélo l'année dernière (le joli garçon n’avait pas l’air si mignon avec une lèvre fendue et un oeil au beurre noir), avait lancé une rumeur selon laquelle Stiles était un drogué. 

Jackass avait répandu, à l'école, l’information selon laquelle Stiles avait une réserve de drogues confisquées directement des cellules du poste de police. Stiles ne savait pas vraiment  _ pourquoi _ ce connard avait décidé d’illustrer le stéréotype ‘gosse de flic=toxico’ avec lui mais ses yeux constamment injectés de sang (Call of Duty et internet, que pouvait-il faire ?) et son comportement nerveux (merci beaucoup à l’Adderall et au Lexapro) aidaient seulement à rendre cet enfoiré crédible. 

Donc, Stiles comprenait. Il avait été relégué au bout de la chaîne de popularité. Et, en toute honnêteté, cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.

Si être populaire signifiait lécher le cul de Jackson ou tout changer à son sujet comme le faisait Lydia Martin, et bien alors, il était très bien où il était. 

Et, en parlant de Lydia, la voilà—recevant toute l’attention depuis sa table de déjeuner attitrée. Elle portait des talons, pour l’amour de Dieu. Stiles se souvenait de l'époque où elle s’était fait couper les cheveux en forme de bob, et ne portait que des pulls orange et des chaussures assorties. Elle avait l’habitude de trimballer partout des romans policiers et une loupe.

Stiles était alors amoureux d’elle.

Mais alors l’heure d’entrer au lycée était arrivée. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux repousser, les avait teint et avait commencé à agir comme si elle ne savait pas parler trois langues différentes. Elle avait troqué ses pulls contre des sacs à main de créateurs et s'était liée d'amitié avec des gens comme Allison Argent. Stiles admettait qu’elle était devenue Sexy avec un ‘s’ capital.

Mais il n'était plus amoureux d’elle à présent. Il appréciait un peu de mystère, merci beaucoup. Et la clique des populaires de Beacon Hills High ? N’avait pas grand chose de tout cela. Stiles avait vu plus de complexité dans un sandwich que dans ce putain de troupeau de harpies. 

Curieusement, la seule personne de ce groupe qui ne le faisait pas grimacer intérieurement était son leader.

Scott McCall, le gars le plus populaire de Beacon Hills High, était également le plus gentil. Il était le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse et faisait tout son possible pour sourire à quiconque regardait dans sa direction.

L'année dernière, Stiles avait été son tuteur en littérature anglaise, et le gars était  _ foutrement _ sympa. C'était un peu déconcertant, mais il répondait toujours au coucou que lui faisait Scott maintenant (Stiles avait d’abord pensé que ce gars était un connard sarcastique, mais il ne put conserver son cynisme aussi longtemps; en effet, les histoires sur les traitement de chiots et de chatons malades le réduisirent en poussière).

Ouais, Scott McCall était un Bon Gars—un peu idiot, un peu inconscient, et l’heureux propriétaire de plus grand béguin pour la fashionista de l'école, Allison Argent—mais dans l’ensemble, Stiles avait été agréablement surpris par le fait qu’il n'avait  _ pas _ détesté trainer avec lui. 

La vie était simplement pleine de surprises.

Stiles renifla pour lui-même, finissant son sandwich et commençant sa pomme. Alors qu’il cherchait dans son sac, il repéra Matt Daehler prenant des photos de Allison, caché derrière des buissons comme un véritable pervers. Stiles fronça les sourcils, prenant note de parler à son père à propos de ce gars.

Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour regarder John Hammond s'écraser contre le sol en béton alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la poubelle.

_ Ouch _ . Pauvre con.

Croquant dans sa pomme, Stiles continua de scanner les tables.

Les drogués. Le club de théâtre. La fille obsédée par les chevaux. Le gars qui mange seulement des cornichons et du beurre de cacahuètes. Les nerds. Les sportifs.

Il arriva à la table la plus éloignée avant de trouver la personne qu’il cherchait.  _ La _ meilleure personne à observer.

Derek Hale.

Le gars était assis avec sa soeur et quelques-uns de ses amis, portant comme toujours sa veste en cuir noire et son air renfrogné. Le truc avec Derek Hale était qu’il avait un an de plus que Stiles et il avait été le capitaine de l'équipe de basketball au collège; il avait même fait partie de l’équipe du lycée pendant sa troisième. Il était un étudiant modèle. Assez ordinaire, tout bien considéré (oh, à l’exception du fait que la majorité de l’école aimerait bien le baiser).

Autrement dit, il était ordinaire jusqu'à il y a deux étés quand la maison des Hales avait brûlé et que l’oncle préféré de Derek avait été tué dans l’incendie. La majorité des gens de la ville marchait sur des oeufs autour des Hales à présent— _ en particulier _ avec Derek.

Parce qu’il avait l’habitude d'être le gars qui se portait volontaire pour cacher les oeufs de Pâques pour la chasse annuelle dans le parc de la ville et qui enseignait le basketball au camp YMCA deux villes plus loin, il était maintenant le gars qui se battait si quelqu’un le  _ regardait _ de travers. Il était effrayant, agressif et toujours  _ aussi _ foutrement sexy. 

Stiles ne le répèterais jamais assez.

Mais en plus de tout cela, Derek ne parlait plus. Il arrivait généralement à donner son point de vue avec ses sourcils et diverses types de grognements.

Beaucoup de gens se sentaient soit désolé pour lui ou pensaient qu’il avait perdu la tête (mais ils seraient toujours prêt à le baiser, évidemment).

Mais Stiles savait ce que c'était vraiment. 

Le chagrin.

Derek surprit Stiles en train de le regarder et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Stiles sourit à pleines dents et agita frénétiquement sa main comme un fou.

Stiles put voir Derek rouler des yeux d'où il était. 

Mais le gars hocha la tête en réponse. 

Les autres personnes en train de déjeuner regardèrent leur interaction avec de grands yeux. Pour une quelconque raison, Stiles était la seule personne en dehors de sa famille que Derek tolérait. Stiles était le seul qui parlait la langue de Derek, et tout le monde à l’école l’avait compris.

La plupart des gens pensaient que cela avait commencé lorsque Derek avait aidé Stiles quand Jackson et ses potes avaient essayé de l’agresser l'année dernière. Derek était apparu comme une sorte d’ange vengeur, affrontant les trois potes de Jackson et laissant Stiles gérer Jackson lui-même.

Mais tout le monde avait tort. Cela avait en fait commencé plusieurs mois auparavant.

Stiles termina sa pomme et jeta le trognon dans l’herbe derrière lui. Il se pencha davantage en arrière contre le chêne et regarda le ciel bleu. 

Ouais, ils avaient tort. Derek tolérait Stiles pour la même raison que Derek était si amusant à regarder.

Parce que Derek Hale était un loup-garou, et Stiles le savait.

* * *

L'étrange relation de Derek et Stiles commença avec de la géométrie—en particulier, l’incapacité de Derek de la comprendre.

Stiles avait été assigné par l'école pour lui donner des cours particuliers, donc ils se retrouvaient à la bibliothèque tous les lundis et mercredis pour travailler ensemble sur les devoirs de Derek. 

Stiles était habitué au calme—habitué à être seul—donc le manque de bavardage de Derek ne rendait pas Stiles inconfortable comme cela le faisait avec tant d’autres gens. Honnêtement, cela offrait simplement une plus grande opportunité à Stiles de parler pour eux deux.

Ce qu’il faisait.

_ Beaucoup _ .

A tel point que Derek se sentait à l’aise avec ça—avec lui. Il commença à acquiescer et grogner quand Stiles lui montra comment résoudre certains problèmes. Le mec avait même commencé à ramener des snacks pour eux deux pour qu’ils puissent grignoter tout en étudiant. 

C'était sympa. 

Jusqu'à ce que ça ne le soit plus.

C'était un mercredi après-midi, environ deux mois après que Stiles ait commencé à donner des cours à Derek, que tout changea. 

Derek avait reçu un appel téléphonique de quelqu’un et était parti brusquement après avoir raccroché. Il avait l’air en colère, tendu d’une manière que Stiles ne l’avait jamais vu avant. Le gars avait rapidement quitté la pièce, laissant son sac à dos et ses devoirs derrière lui. 

Stiles était resté assis là, un chocolat Reese à mi-chemin de sa bouche, regardant le tout avec une expression hébétée. Il s'était finalement remis en marche environ cinq minutes après avoir entendu la porte de la bibliothèque se fermer.

Il se précipita pour rassembler toutes ses affaires et celles de Derek, s'arrêtant seulement sur le chemin de la sortie pour demander à la bibliothécaire, Mme Simpson, si elle pouvait dire à son prochain élevé que leur session était annulée. 

Sortant de la bibliothèque, Stiles était monté sur son vélo et avait pédalé en direction de la maison de Derek.

Maintenant, tout le monde savait où vivaient les Hales—même avant le feu. Ils possédaient cette immense demeure victorienne au milieu de la forêt. Après qu’elle ait brûlé, ils en avaient juste construit une autre à quelques kilomètres de là. Les gens riches faisaient des trucs étranges comme ça. 

Donc voilà où était Stiles: sur son  _ vélo _ , pédalant dans les  _ bois _ et portant  _ deux _ sacs à dos. 

C'était beaucoup de travail, putain, mais Stiles savait que Derek avait un contrôle le lendemain —le gars avait eu l’air si foutrement brisé quand il était parti—donc il était allé chez Derek pour lui donner ses affaires.

Cela avait paru important.

Jusqu'à ce qu’il arrive dans l'allée de chez Derek et soit plaqué au sol par un putain de loup.

Stiles gisait étendu sur le sol, les jambes écartées et ses lacets emmêlés dans le dérailleur de son vélo, avec un énorme loup respirant dans son cou.

Et puis, soudainement, ce n'était plus un loup.

C'était Derek Hale.

Un Derek Hale très  _ nu _ respirant fortement sur lui. 

“C’est une propriété privée,” lui avait grogné Derek au visage.

C'était pratiquement un crime que ce soient les premiers mots que Stiles ait jamais entendu de la part de Derek—de la part d’un Derek  _ nu _ . Le pauvre coeur bisexuel de Stiles s'était presque arrêté à ce moment-là.

“Ouais, sans déconner,” avait soufflé Stiles, parce qu’il n’avait aucun instinct de conservation. “Il y a un panneau. Et j’ai des yeux. Et une plutôt— _ toux! _ —bonne compréhension de la langue française.”

Derek avait cessé de grogner, mais il avait une expression lugubre sur son visage. “Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici, Stiles ?”

Stiles avait répondu avec le guidon de son vélo s'enfonçant dans son ventre, “Je t’apporte tes affaires. Tu sais, parce que tu t'es enfui de la bibliothèque et tu as tout laissé là-bas !” Souffla Stiles. “Tu as un contrôle sur les angles demain, tête de cul !”

Au moins, Derek eut l’air coupable face à son explication. Et puis, les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent. “Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu viens de m’appeler ‘ _ trou du cul _ ’ ?”

Stiles rougit. “Sans commentaire.” Il souffla et se tortilla, toujours coincé sous Derek et son vélo. Il s'éclaircit la gorge de façon ignoble et demanda, “Pourquoi, euh, es-tu parti si rapidement de toute manière ?”

“Ça ne te regarde pas,” laissa échapper Derek. 

“Très bien,” fredonna pensivement Stiles. “Mais tu pourrais au moins t’excuser pour m’avoir tacler au sol.”

Le bout des oreilles pointues de Derek était devenu rouge vif à cette remarque.

Et cela rappela à Stiles—“Alors...euh, je suppose que tu es genre un loup-garou, hein ?”

Plus de grognements. Avec un nouvel ajout intéressant: des postillons. “Je ne suis pas—pourquoi penserais-tu—évidemment, je ne suis pas—”

Stiles l’avait fait taire d’un geste de la main. “Mordicus, mec. Je t’ai vu. Tu étais un loup. Maintenant, tu es un homme. Un Homme-Loup, si tu veux. Et ton visage est toujours tout,” il agita ses doigts en direction de son front plissé, “loup-garouesque.”

Pendant un long moment, on n’entendit rien que le halètement de Stiles et le bourdonnement des cigales.

Derek ne dit rien en réponse. Il ne bougea pas, ne cligna pas des yeux—on aurait même dit qu’il respirait à peine.

“Je ne vais le dire à personne,” avait continué Stiles. “ Mais… Je dois admettre—j’ai un million de questions à te poser.”

“Evidemment,” grogna Derek. “Je ne vais pas y répondre.”

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

“Du moins, pas aujourd’hui. Pas pour le moment,” avait fini Derek à contrecoeur.

“Cool,” dit Stiles, feignant le désintérêt. “Cool, cool, cool.”

Un hurlement résonna dans les bois, soulevant les poils dans la nuque de Stiles. “C’est pour toi ?”

Derek hocha la tête.

Mais il ne bougea toujours pas.

Stiles tapa du bout des doigts contre sa cuisse, coincée par Derek. “Alors… si tu pouvais descendre de sur moi, ça serait génial.”

Derek se releva rapidement de sur Stiles et son vélo, qu’il enleva de sur Stiles après qu’il se soit relevé. Il offrit sa main à Stiles avec hésitation.

Essayant activement de ne pas regarder le corps de Derek, Stiles avait attrapé sa main.

Et c’est ainsi que leur étrange non-amitié avait vraiment commencé. 

* * *

Derek ne changeait toujours pas ses habitudes pour interagir avec Stiles—Derek lui avait bien fait comprendre qu’ils n'étaient pas ami-ami—mais il payait toujours pour leurs sessions de travail, et maintenant il  _ parlait _ même à Stiles.

De tous les gens de l'école, Derek Hale parlait à Stiles.

Stiles n'était même pas sûr qu’il parlait à Cora. 

_ Et _ il avait aidé Stiles avec son problème avec Jackass.

Et parfois, Derek payait même pour des heures supplémentaires, apportant non seulement des snacks, mais des repas pour les soirées tardives à la bibliothèque. Mme Simpson avait même essayé de sermonner Derek sur le fait d’apporter de la nourriture, mais avec un seul regard, il avait étouffé son argument. Maintenant, elle regardait juste de l’autre côté quand Derek sortait un sandwich géant et deux assiettes en papier.

Stiles était amoureux.

Et il essayait d’arriver à ses fins en faisant des signes de la main comme un fou furieux, en ne parlant à personne de Derek et sa famille, et avec le théorème de Pythagore.

Inutile de dire que la séduction ne se passait pas bien.

Stiles regarda à nouveau Derek.

Il regardait toujours Stiles.

_ Hein _ .

Ou, peut-être que si.

Stiles lui fit un clin d’oeil pile au moment où la cloche sonnait pour annoncer la fin de la pause déjeuner.

* * *

C'était mercredi que Harris leur attribua leurs partenaires de laboratoire définitifs en cours de chimie avancée. Il énuméra leurs noms, les paires étaient apparemment conçues pour infliger le maximum de dommages aux résultats et à la vie sociale de chaque élève. 

Stiles tapait du pied dans le fond de la classe, faisant tournoyer un surligneur entre ses doigts et le bouchon coincé entre ses dents.

“Allison Argent et Lydia Martin,” appela Harris.

Stiles vit les épaules de Scott s’affaisser et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mal pour le gars. 

Scott se tourna pour regarder le reste de la classe, essayant de deviner qui il allait avoir comme partenaire maintenant que ses rêves d’être avec Allison avaient été anéantis. 

Stiles croisa son regard, et Scott se redressa, lui offrant un large sourire et un petit signe de la main. Stiles lui fit un signe en retour.

“Scott McCall et Erica Reyes,” énuméra Harris, le coin de sa bouche se soulevant de façon triomphante quand Scott s’affala encore davantage.

Stiles devait accorder du crédit à ce gars, car il offrit quand même un signe de tête et un sourire à Erica.

Il n’avait pas fait très attention, donc quand Harris lu, “Stilinski et Hale,” Stiles s'étouffa légèrement, crachant le bouchon de son surligneur par surprise.

Une pile de livres s'écrasa sur sa table et puis Cora Hale s’assit sur le tabouret à côté de lui.

Elle lui lança un sourire narquois. “Alors, Stilinski. J’ai entendu dire que tu n'étais pas complètement stupide.” Cora donna un brutal coup de pied dans son tabouret. “Ca va être drôle.”

* * *

C'était vendredi que Stiles demanda à son père ce qu’il pouvait faire à propos de Matt Daehler et son appareil photo. 

Son père lui expliqua les lois contre le harcèlement dans l’Etat de Californie mais lui dit qu’il ne pouvait rien faire sans une plainte officielle.

Stiles envisagea les conséquences possibles de piéger un de ses camarades de classe pour un crime tout en préparant un boeuf stroganoff pour le dîner.

* * *

Il fallut deux semaines à Stiles pour trouver le courage de parler à Allison Argent du fait qu’il pensait qu’un taré était très probablement en train de se branler sur plusieurs centaines photos d’elle prises à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Ouais, ce n'était pas exactement un sujet facile à intégrer à une conversation polie.

Après tout, Allison faisait partie d’une des familles les plus riches de Beacon Hills. Son père fournissait des armes à feu au niveau national et sa mère était une sorte de fashion shopper pour d’autres bobos riches. Elle portait les derniers vêtements à la mode et ne parlait vraiment à personne à part Lydia.

En CE1, quand Allison avait été choisie pour tenir le rôle de Cendrillon dans la pièce de l'école, ses parents lui avaient acheté une couronne avec de vrais diamants dessus.

_ Ouais _ .

Stiles avait été choisi pour incarner une citrouille. Même pas celle qui se transforme en carrosse. Juste une citrouille dans l'arrière-plan.

C'était le genre de séparation sociale qu’il devait essayer de passer pour que cela fonctionne.

Il s’approcha lentement et s'éclaircit la gorge.

Allison leva les yeux d’où elle rangeait ses livres dans son sac et lui lança un regard confus. “Je peux t’aider ?”

“Salut, euh, je suis ici pour essayer de t’aider,” commença Stiles. Il regarda anxieusement par-dessus chacun des ses épaules. Allison suivit son regard. Il remarqua une vive lueur traverser ses yeux. “Je suis Stiles et, sans vouloir paraître louche ou fou, mais j’ai remarqué que quelqu’un d’autre te remarquait un peu trop.”

Allison haussa un sourcil.

“Tout ça pour dire, je pense, si tu n’es pas déjà au courant, que quelqu’un te suit.”

Allison cligna une fois, deux fois des yeux, et puis elle se raidit.

“Matt Daehler, le gars avec l’appareil photo ? Il prend beaucoup de photos de toi de derrière des buissons et des arbres.” Stiles sortit les copies des reçus d’un magasin de rénovation qu’il avait récupéré en discutant habilement avec certains employés du magasin. “Il a acheté beaucoup de… choses suspectes à Home Depot, comme de la corde et du ruban adhésif, je pense—”

“Stiles,” l’interrompit-elle gentiment. “Je sais que tu viens avec de bonnes intentions, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit si étrange d’acheter du ruban—”

“De l’isolant phonique,” continua-t-il, imperturbable. “Un couteau de chasse !”

Allison semblait sur le point de l’interrompre à nouveau.

“ _ Quatre _ tasers !”

Ses deux sourcils se soulevèrent à cette exclamation, alarmée.

“Allez !” S’exclama Stiles, secouant un peu les papiers. “Ce serait un drapeau rouge même si j'étais daltonien !”

Elle lâcha son sac sur le sol en lino et ferma la porte de son casier. “Je peux prendre soin de moi,” dit-elle et quelque chose dans sa voix fit comprendre à Stiles que ce qu’elle disait était la vérité absolue. 

Allison appuya son épaule contre la rangée de casiers et regarda derrière Stiles. Il tourna la tête pour voir Lydia se diriger vers eux. Se reconcentrant sur le problème, Stiles redevint sérieux. “Je sais que ce n’est pas une preuve irréfutable, mais c’est le truc—j’essaie d'empêcher que ca  _ devienne _ une preuve irréfutable !”

Allison réprima un sourire.

“D’accord, je suis un génie des jeux de mots, je sais—mais dans ce cas-là, je suis très sérieux. Allison, tu ne me connais pas, et je ne te connais pas vraiment, mais je pense que tu as des ennuis. Je pense que quelqu’un veut te faire du mal, ou du moins, envahir ta vie privée. Ce qui est, tu sais,  _ illégal _ .” Il fourra les reçus dans sa main. “Mon père, le Shérif, ne peut pas enquêter ou faire quoi que ce soit sans une plainte. Je pense que tu devrais aller au commissariat et déposer une plainte.” Il remua un peu sur place. “Emmène quelqu’un avec toi si tu ne te sens pas à l’aise. Tes parents, ou Lydia. Je viendrais même avec toi, si tu veux.”

Allison ne répondit pas.

Lydia se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ce qu’elle soit à côté de Allison. “Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? Besoin de quelques conseils de mode, Steve ?”

Allison lui lança un regard que Stiles n'arriva pas à déchiffrer, donc il baissa les yeux. “Rien.” Il releva les yeux et chercha le regard d’Allison, attendant qu’elle dise quelque chose—n’importe quoi.

Elle ne le fit pas.

“Je suppose qu’il ne se passe rien.” Stiles commença à reculer. “Je te souhaite une belle vie, Argent.”

Et puis, il s'éloigna calmement dans le couloir, les mains dans les poches et le coeur battant à la chamade dans sa poitrine.

* * *

La première nuit d’octobre fut le moment où l'enquête de Stiles tourna mal. 

Stiles paya Danny 50$ pour pirater l’ordinateur portable de Matt.

Il donna 20$ supplémentaires à Danny pour les dommages émotionnels quand ils trouvèrent, eh bien,  _ ce qu’ils trouvèrent  _ sur son disque dur.

Sachant qu’il ne pouvait pas exactement apporter des preuves obtenues illégalement à son père, Stiles voulait utiliser l’as qu’il avait dans sa manche.

“S’il te plaaaaaaiiiiiiiiit, Derek ?” Gémit-il, tombant à genoux sur le porche des Hales et entrelaçant ses doigts dans un signe de prière. “Je veux juste lui faire un peu peur. Il ne saura même pas que c’est nous !”

“Non,” dit Derek, prenant une bouchée de kebab—sérieusement, ce type avait toujours de la nourriture avec lui, Stiles était un peu jaloux. 

“Mais j’ai besoin de ton, tu sais…”

Derek lui donna le Sourcil Meurtrier. “Non, Stiles, je ne  _ sais _ pas.”

“Ta force de loup-garou et ton visage effrayant—ceux-la ! J’ai besoin de ceux-la.”

Derek attrapa le devant du t-shirt de Stiles et le releva jusqu'à ce qu’ils soient quasiment nez-à-nez. 

“Tu vois ? Cette force,” gargouilla Stiles, “cette force là, j’ai besoin de ça !’

“Quelles sont les règles ?” Grinça Derek. 

Stiles soupira. “Ne parler à personne de ta famille. Ne pas dire à ta famille que je suis au courant.” Stiles agita ses bras, exaspéré. “Mais ils ne sont pas là, n’est-ce-pas ? Alors, nous sommes bons.”

Derek plissa des yeux. “Comment tu sais ça ?”

“Tu parles.”

Le laissant tomber, Derek recula d’un pas. “Quoi ?”

Essayant de calmer l’Homme-Loup nerveux, Stiles leva les mains. “J’ai collecté de nombreuses données assez fiables à ce sujet, Derek. Tu es une ceinture noire dans le traitement du silence. Tu ne parles qu'à moi.”

Surpris, Derek se recroquevilla sur lui-même. “Derek, ce n’est pas une mauvaise chose. C’est ok que tu—”

“Rentre chez toi, Stiles,” grogna Derek en claquant la porte. 

Stiles se retourna avec colère, étranglant l’air avec ses mains. Il tapa du pied contre le porche et commença à descendre les escaliers. “J'espère que tu vas t'étouffer avec cette viande, Derek Hale !” Il cria par-dessus son épaule. 

La seule satisfaction qu’il eut fut la  _ toux! _ surprise qu’il entendit à travers la porte en réponse.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Lydia Martin s’assit à côté de lui pendant les dernières minutes du cours de sciences politiques avancées et croisa les jambes. “De quoi parlais-tu avec Allison la semaine dernière ?”

Stiles renifla et recommença à gribouiller. “Allison ne te l’a pas dit, hein ?”

Lydia tourna la tête avec raideur, ses yeux se rapetissant, et dit, “Non, il se trouve qu’elle ne l’a pas fait.”

“Alors je ne peux pas te le dire.”

“Et pourquoi pas ?”

Stiles la fixa et puis croisa les bras. “Comment je m’appelle ?”

Décontenancée, Lydia cligna rapidement des yeux. “Quoi ?”

“Tu m’as entendu—Comment. Je. M’appelle ?”

Silence.

Et puis la cloche retentit.

Stiles rassembla ses merdes et passa son sac sur son épaule. “C’est ce que je pensais.” Il fit quelques pas vers la porte, et puis il se retourna vers Lydia. “Je pense qu’elle est en danger.” Stiles passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. “Tu aimes les mystères—trouve le problème.” Et puis il laissa Lydia assise là, regardant par la fenêtre.

* * *

Stiles se jeta corps perdu dans ses devoirs, ses sessions de tutorat et sa guilde.

Il essaya de se consoler en se disant qu’il avait fait tout ce qu’il pouvait.

Ce n'était plus de son ressort.

Ce n'était pas son problème.

Ce rappel l’aidait toujours à passer la journée.

Mais ça ne l’aidait pas à dormir la nuit.

* * *

Stiles appris grâce aux rumeurs de l'école que le capitaine de l'équipe de natation, Charlie Woodson, avait demandé à Allison d'être sa cavalière pour le bal de rentrée.

Des fleurs et un poster géant couvert de paillettes avaient été impliqués.

Elle avait dit oui. 

* * *

Stiles surprit Derek en train de lui lancer des Regards pendant les intercours.

Il augmenta le tarif de ses sessions de tutorat.

* * *

Les pneus de Charlie Woodson avaient été lacérés trois jours après que Allison ait accepté d'être sa cavalière pour le bal.

Stiles les aperçut, elle et Lydia, en train de chuchoter furieusement derrière les gradins du terrain de lacrosse.

Il sentit son ventre se retourner.

Stiles rata l'entraînement ce jour-là.

* * *

Jackson essaya de le faire trébucher dans le couloir un jour.

Stiles ne le découvrit que deux heures plus tard quand Greenberg le lui dit au milieu du cours d'économie.

Apparemment, Jackson avait décidé qu’il allait l'embêter mais avait fini enfoncé dans l’un des immenses bacs de recyclage de l’école. 

Quand il s'était installé à sa place lors du cours de chimie, Stiles avait murmuré un faible, “merci.”

Cora ne le regarda même pas quand elle répondit, “de rien.”

* * *

Allison Argent ne rentra pas à la maison un vendredi soir au début du mois d’octobre, une semaine exactement avant le bal de rentrée. 

Deux cartouches de taser usagées avaient été trouvées sur le parking de l'école.

Matt n'était jamais rentré chez lui non plus.

Apparemment, deux jours auparavant, elle était allée au commissariat et avait déposé une plainte contre Matt Daehler pour harcèlement et possible pornographie infantile.

Lydia y était allée avec elle.

Un avis de recherche avait été émis pour l’arrestation de Matt.

Une alerte Enlèvement avait été lancée pour Allison.

* * *

Stiles frappa à la porte d'entrée de chez Scott avant qu’il puisse vraiment penser à ce qu’il s'apprêtait à faire. 

Scott ouvrit la porte, un air perdu et confus sur le visage. “Stiles ?”

“Ouais, mec. Je peux entrer ?”

Haussant les épaules, Scott répondit, “Bien sûr, je suppose.”

Stiles fit son chemin jusqu’au salon de Scott et puis, se retourna, les mains relevées devant lui. “D’accord, l'unique raison pour laquelle je suis ici est parce que je sais que tu es amoureux d’Allison Argent, et que je vais avoir besoin d’un peu de soutien là.”

“Attends, quoi ?” Bafouilla Scott. “Je ne suis pas,” il regarda autour de lui nerveusement, “amoureux de—”

Stiles se rapprocha de lui et attrapa le gars par les épaules. “Tu es amoureux d’elle, et je pense que c’est beau et écoeurant—ignoblement beau—mais ce n’est pas important pour le moment.”

“Ça ne l’est pas ?” Demanda Scott.

“Non,” il secoua la tête. “Ce qui est important en ce moment c’est que je pense pouvoir la trouver, et j’ai besoin d’un peu de muscles avec moi pour m’aider à essayer de la sauver.”

“Trouver…?  _ Tu sais où elle est ?! _ ” Cria Scott.

“Non !” Stiles secoua un peu Scott. “Ecoute les mots qui sortent  _ vraiment _ de ma bouche, McCall ! J’ai dit que je pensais pouvoir  _ la trouver _ . Mais ma méthode n'est pas exactement légale, et elle n’est pas vraiment concluante—c’est pourquoi je n’en ai pas parlé à mon père. Cela pourrait simplement mener la police sur une fausse piste.”

Scott hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. “Ouais, d’accord, je te suis jusqu'à présent. Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? Comment puis-je aider ?”

“J’ai peut-être placé un traceur GPS sur l’appareil photo de Matt Daehler, et j’aurais  _ peut-être _ besoin de quelqu’un pour m’aider à le tabasser une fois que je l’aurais trouvé.”

Un silence tendu s’installa entre eux alors qu’il attendait que Scott processe ce qu’il venait juste de lui dire. “Donc tu suis Matt ?”

“Yep.”

“Et tu as besoin de moi pour t’aider à l'arrêter et sauver Allison ?”

“Yep.”

Scott scruta son visage. “C’est la meilleure nouvelle que j’ai entendu de toute la journée. Quand est-ce qu’on part ?”

Stiles sourit et claqua des mains. “Bon sang ! Tout d’abord, je dois passer chez moi et prendre quelques trucs, et puis nous partirons de là.”

Il commença à pousser Scott vers la porte avant de s'arrêter. Stiles se tourna vers Scott et demanda, “As-tu des des armes que tu pourrais prendre avec toi ? Un couteau ? Une barre de fer ? Peut-être une sarbacane avec des fléchettes empoisonnées ?”

Scott y réfléchit pendant une seconde et puis tapota Stiles dans le dos. “Attends-moi dans la voiture, je serais là dans une minute !”

Puis, Romeo monta en courant à l'étage pour trouver une arme pour sauver Juliette.

Stiles rit nerveusement alors qu’il montait dans sa Jeep.

_ Avec un peu de chance, leur histoire ne finirait pas de la même manière. _

* * *

Stiles et Scott arrivèrent au domicile des Stilinski en un temps record, une vieille  _ Louisville Slugger _ batte de baseball était posée sur les genoux de Scott.

Il y avait une Camaro noire et une Volkswagen bleue, garées dans son allée.

Encore plus étrange que ça, Lydia et Derek étaient tout deux assis sur son porche.

Lui et Scott les approchèrent avec prudence.

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?” Demanda Stiles à Lydia.

“Je veux savoir ce que je peux faire pour aider ma meilleure amie,” répondit-elle, son expression plus honnête qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek et haussa les sourcils d’un air interrogateur.

Derek grogna, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine musclée. 

“Mmh mmh,” marmonna Stiles d’un ton sarcastique. “Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser que  _ je _ peux faire quelque chose pour t’aider ?”

“Parce que tu es le gars qui l’a prévenue quand personne d’autre ne l’a fait—quand même,” s'étouffa Lydia, “... quand même moi, je ne l’ai pas pris au sérieux.” 

Stiles regarda Derek, saisissant l’expression Sourcil Serviable du gars. 

“Très bien, alors.”

* * *

Tout ce dont Stiles avait besoin dans sa chambre était son couteau de poche, une lampe de poche, le kit médical qui se trouvait sous l'évier de la salle de bain, et un câble de chargeur supplémentaire pour son téléphone. 

En d’autres mots, les quatre prirent la route dans sa Jeep dans les cinq minutes suivant leur décision d’y aller.

Lydia se pencha entre les sièges depuis sa place à l'arrière. “Alors, où allons-nous exactement ?”

Stiles jeta un coup d’oeil à Derek à travers le rétroviseur. “J’ai mis un traceur sur Matt, et parce que je parierai mon existence tout entière sur le fait que cette petite ordure est coupable, alors nous allons le retrouver, et comme il s’ensuit logiquement, nous allons aussi retrouver Allison.”

“Impressionnant,” dit-elle. “Maintenant, comme je l’ai déjà demandé, où  _ allons-nous _ ?”

Derek souffla, se tournant pour croiser le regard de Stiles et lui offrant un sourire suffisant. Les yeux de Scott et Lydia s'écarquillèrent quand ils le virent. 

“Vu d’ici, il est toujours en train de la conduire quelque part à environ une heure d’ici. Mais il ralentit près de cette zone industrielle, donc je pense qu’il, euh, a préparé quelque chose. Tu sais, planifié tout le truc à l’avance.”

Scott agrippa fortement sa batte jusqu'à ce que ses articulations deviennent blanches.

Le visage de Lydia se durcit.

Derek détourna le regard pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Stiles appuya un peu plus fort sur la pédale d'accélérateur. “Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le gang—nous sommes là pour nous assurer que cela n’arrive pas.”

Maintenant, si seulement Stiles pouvait vraiment y croire.

* * *

“Donc c’est tout ?” Demanda Scott, posant la batte sur son épaule.

“Yep,” répondit Stiles, jetant un dernier coup d’oeil à l’application sur son téléphone. Le point rouge clignotant représentant Matt était situé quelque part dans cet entrepôt délabré. 

“Pourquoi les méchants doivent toujours choisir les endroits les plus louches pour mettre en scène leurs plans diaboliques ?” Murmura Lydia.

“Ça fait part de leur esthétique,” répondit Stiles. “Autrement, comment les gens sauraient-ils que ce sont des méchants ?”

Derek renifla.

“Restons ensemble, d’accord ?” Annonça Scott, semblant effrayé mais aussi déterminé.

Stiles acquiesça. “Je n’aurais pas pu dire mieux, mec. Ce truc de se séparer est un non-sens qui ne fonctionne jamais.”

Scott est le premier à se faufiler jusqu'à l'entrée principale du bâtiment. Stiles et Lydia le suivirent, Derek les talonnant silencieusement.

“Tu vois quelque chose ?” Murmura Stiles.

“Il y a une camionnette à l'intérieur, et une… table ?” Chuchota Scott en retour, un peu confus. “Il y a des bougies et merde. C’est quoi ce bordel ?”

“Oh super,” Lydia se mit à murmurer à son tour. Elle sortit une matraque télescopique de son sac à main. Devant les sourcils haussés de Stiles et Derek, elle haussa simplement les épaules. “Allison me l’a donné.”

“Eh bien, c’est incroyablement terrifiant,” marmonna Stiles.

Lydia l’ouvrit et le fit tournoyer une fois dans sa main. “Je sais. C’est pas génial ?”

Derek donna un petit coup de coude à Stiles et, lui montra son oreille et puis la porte.

“On devrait entrer ?” Demanda Stiles.

Il acquiesça.

“Ok,” il se dirigea vers Scott et dit, “allons-y.”

Et ils entrèrent.

Ils trouvèrent Allison quasiment instantanément. Elle était ligotée et bâillonnée, attachée à une des chaises placées près de la table. Les vêtements de Allison étaient déchirés, et ses cheveux avaient connus de meilleurs jours, mais en tout et pour tout, elle n’avait pas l’air effrayée comme Stiles s’y serait attendu. Son visage était rouge et humide, mais cela ressemblait à de la sueur plutôt qu'à des larmes. Si Stiles devait deviner, il dirait que la fille était _en_ _colère_.

Et de la façon dont elle cria quand elle les vit, se balançant d’avant en arrière sur la chaise—merde, c'était de la corde, du ruban adhésif  _ et _ de colliers de serrage, c’est quoi ce bordel ?—Stiles pouvait dire qu’elle était foutrement  _ énervée _ . Comme dans l’Ancien Testament en quelque sorte, du genre les rivières deviendront rouge avec ton sang.

Cette journée ne cessait de devenir de plus en plus bizarre.

Stiles sortit son couteau et le tendit à Scott. “Libère-la, tu veux bien, mec ?”

“Ouais !” Scott se précipita pour récupérer le couteau et puis tomba à genoux à côté d’elle. “Tout va bien Allison, nous sommes là pour t’aider.” Il retira lentement le scotch de son visage.

Quand sa bouche fut enfin libre, Allison se pencha en avant et embrassa Scott avec la passion de mille romans d’amour.

Allison interrompit le baiser et offrit a Scott un sourire timide. “Je m'étais promis de faire ça un jour.”

“Euh,” bredouilla Scott rêveusement. 

Allison se tourna pour regarder Stiles et son visage reprit une expression énervée. “Je vais tuer cet enfoiré de lâche.”

Stiles hocha simplement la tête parce que, ouais—c'était juste.

Scott et Lydia se mirent au travail pour détacher Allison.

Derek avait quant à lui disparu.

“Je ne suis pas sûr que ce serait considéré comme un meurtre. Appelons cela de la légitime défense.” dit Stiles sur le ton de la conversation. “Après tout, tu étais attachée à une chaise et je suis presque sur cette camionnette là-bas,” il désigna le minibus VW blanc merdique garé à quelques mètres d’eux, “est le van où tu allais te faire violer.”

“Tu as remarqué ça, pas vrai ?” Répliqua sarcastiquement Allison.

“Yep,” Stiles mit l’accent sur le ‘p’. Allison lui offrit un sourire fatigué. 

Quand Allison fut enfin libérée, ils se reculèrent tous et lui donnèrent de l’espace.

De la place pour s'étirer, de la place pour respirer, de la place pour réfléchir.

Stiles se dirigea vers le Love Bus et commença à fouiller son contenu. Il y avait un nombre incalculable de préservatifs empilés à l'arrière, avec ce qui semblait être une glacière pleine de nourriture. 

“Je pense que c'était censé être notre premier rendez-vous,” dit Allison d’une voix inexpressive par-dessus l'épaule de Stiles. “ _ Mon _ premier rendez-vous.”

“Il ne te prendra pas ça,” répondit doucement Stiles.

“Non,” elle se tourna pour le regarder, “non, il ne le fera pas.”

Allison se dirigea vers la porte du côté conducteur et arracha les clés qui se trouvaient dans le contact. Elle les agita devant le visage de Stiles. “Mais je peux lui prendre ça.”

“Tu vas voler ce van ?” Demanda Lydia en se moquant du véhicule.

“J’y pense. Je suis—”

“Putain de merde !” S’exclama Scott derrière eux.

Allison, Lydia et Stiles se retournèrent tous pour voir Derek revenir dans l'entrepôt, tirant mollement Matt Daehler derrière lui. Il le traînait sur le sol par la cheville. Derek le lâcha devant Allison et se recula d’un pas.

Stiles les regarda alors qu’une sorte d'échange tacite se passait entre eux.

Ils finirent tous deux par hocher la tête, et puis Allison lança les clés de la camionnette à Scott. “Considère ça comme mon cadeau pour toi.” Elle repoussa ses cheveux derrière son oreille. “Ramène-moi à la maison ? Et, euh, puis accompagne-moi au bal de rentrée ?”

Scott la fixa bouche bée. “Tu veux aller au bal avec  _ moi _ ? Mais je—je pensais que tu y allais avec Charlie ?!”

Allison acquiesça. “C'était le cas. Mais c’est seulement parce que tu ne m’as jamais demandé.”

Rougissant, Scott se mit à gigoter. Puis, il sembla retrouver son assurance et dit, “Je serais honoré d'être ton cavalier.”

Allison lui offrit un grand sourire. “Alors, c’est réglé.” Elle attrapa la main de Scott et le tira vers la camionnette.

“Je vomirais presque s’ils n'étaient pas aussi mignon ensemble,” marmonna sombrement Lydia.

“Je pourrais encore le faire,” répondit distraitement Stiles, regardant toujours Scott et Allison. Il se tourna pour faire face à Lydia. “Tu ferais mieux d’aller avec eux,” dit-il. “Derek et moi allons nous occuper de ca.”

Elle regarda Matt qui se trouvait sur le sol crasseux. “Tu es sûr de ça ?”

“Ouais, pars avec ton amie.” Il désigna le van d’un signe de la tête alors que Scott démarrait l’engin. “Je pense qu’elle a besoin de toi.”

Lydia lui lança un regard interrogateur, puis se tourna vers Derek. “Prends soin de lui, d’accord ?”

Derek hocha la tête sérieusement.

Elle le dévisagea pendant un moment, et puis monta dans la camionnette avec Allison et Scott.

Stiles se tenait épaule-contre-épaule avec Derek, agitant furieusement la main alors qu’ils s'éloignaient. “Alors. Qu’allons-nous faire avec Capitaine Connard là-bas ?”

Derek commença a rire, longuement et bruyamment, le son résonnant dans tout l'entrepôt. Il cogna son épaule contre celle de Stiles. “Je vais effacer sa mémoire.” Puis, il se dirigea vers Matt et commença à le retourner.

“ _ Quoi ?! _ ” Hurla Stiles, courant vers lui et s’accroupissant à côté du corps. “Les loup-garous peuvent faire ca ?”

Derek agita sa main pour signifier ‘comme si, comme ca’. “Eh bien, seul les Alphas sont systématiquement capable de le faire correctement, mais mon oncle Peter m’a appris à le faire.” Il enfonça ses griffes dans la nuque de Matt, et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. “La seule réelle inquiétude est qu’il pourrait avoir des lésions cérébrales permanentes, mais je ne suis pas, euh, vraiment inquiet à ce propos dans ce cas-là.”

“Très bien.” Stiles se dirigea vers la table et souffla les bougies. Aucune raison de déclencher un incendie après tout. “Qu’est-ce que c'était que tout ça entre toi et Argent ?”

Derek grogna simplement.

“Ok, très bien. Garde tes secret—pour l’instant en tout cas. Tu devrais savoir que je les découvrirai tous tôt ou tard.” Il s’accroupit à nouveau à côté de Derek. “Combien est-ce que tu efface exactement ?”

“Tout.”

“Tout ?”

Hochant fermement la tête, Derek dit, “Oui, Stiles, tout. Son état mental actuel est à un niveau où il kidnappe des gens et tente de les violer. Je suis prêt à parier qu’un nouveau départ sera un cadeau pour un esprit comme celui-ci.” Il retira ses griffes de la nuque de Matt et vérifia le pouls du gars. “Il est vivant.”

“Yay,” acclama sans enthousiasme Stiles. “Sortons d’ici et appelons anonymement la police pour leur donner l’info.”

Derek haussa les épaules. “Ça me va.”

* * *

Stiles et Derek étaient à mi-chemin de la maison quand Derek dit, “Aussi horrible que ca puisse paraître, le repas que Matt avait préparé pour son ‘rendez-vous’ m’a donné vraiment faim.”

Stiles renifla et jeta un coup d’oeil au siège passager. “Ça craint, mec. Mais seulement parce que ça ressemblait à un steak trop cuit. Est-ce les steaks cuits voyagent bien ? Non, non ce n’est pas le cas.”

Derek rit et tapa des doigts sur le tableau de bord. “Eh bien, qu’est-ce que ça aurait dû être alors ?”

“La nourriture d’un restaurant, duh. Une atmosphère relaxée, sans prétention, un bon repas—il n’y a rien de mieux que ça pour un premier rendez-vous.”

“Vraiment ?” Fredonna Derek. “Tu as faim ?”

Le coeur de Stiles commença à battre un peu plus vite. Il serra un peu plus fort le volant. “Je pourrais manger,” répondit-il doucement.

“Je vais laisser le choix de la destination entre tes mains expertes.” Et puis, Derek alluma la radio, parcourant les stations jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une station de vieilles chansons. Il jeta un coup d’oeil à Stiles. “Ça te va ?”

_ Imagine me and you, I do _

_ I think about you day and night, it’s only right _

_ To think about the girl you love and hold her tight _

_ So happy together— _

"Ouais," murmura Stiles, "c'est parfait."

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et vous aura un peu changé les idées pendant cette période assez particulière. Je suis déjà en train de travailler sur une nouvelle traduction, donc je devrais poster une nouvelle histoire assez rapidement.


End file.
